The Raven's Flock
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Athelstan, Aslaug, Ragnar, and Lagertha. They are a family, with their children they've made their own unusual shape of happiness and mostly they're not sorry.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

_**Author Note: **Warning, contains polygamy._

* * *

**THE RAVEN'S FLOCK**

"What do you tell your parents?" Björn asked while snooping through the Christmas cards that crowded the lounge's bookshelves.

Athelstan smiled. He was sat beside Ubbe, helping him sound out words. Aslaug sat close by, looking like a benevolent earth goddess in something ceaselessly comfortable but stylish, her long hair combed out and unbraided for once as she breastfed Ivor.

"I tell them I'm happy."

* * *

Restaurants were interesting, especially when the children were present. Björn wasn't confusing, he was casually respectful to his parents, called Aslaug 'princess' and treated Athelstan like an older brother. It was the little ones that perplexed, spilling over with 'mum', 'dad', 'papa', and 'mama'. Björn always glowered at anyone who whispered or sneered, couldn't they see that his family was just fine the way it was? It was happy, could they say the same about _their _families?

Athelstan had stopped being deeply embarrassed in such situations, though he still went pink at the edges. Aslaug sat regally with a secret smile, Ivor curled up in her arms while Sigurd sat happily in Lagertha's lap. Ragnar ordered beer for himself, Lagertha, and Athelstan, and soft drinks for everyone else. Björn always rolled his eyes and drank half of Athelstan's beer. Athelstan used the complimentary breadsticks to amuse Ubbe and Hvikserk, masterfully ignoring how Ragnar and Aslaug were playing footsie with both him and Lagertha under the table. Lagertha bitingly kissed his chin and held Aslaug's hand. Miraculously, they weren't thrown out of too many dining establishments. The children were adorable and the parents tipped well.

* * *

On Mother's Day and Father's Day, there were several cards made by little hands. Björn usually bought things like beer, concert tickets, Amazon vouchers and tattoo books for Ragnar and Lagertha. He always bought a thoughtful card for Aslaug which she never let anyone else read. She kept all of the cards that Björn gave her in a particularly complicated puzzle box, a much-appreciated present from Athelstan. Athelstan didn't expect anything from Björn on Father's Day; Björn always bought him something surprising and appropriate on his birthday and at Christmas and that was more than enough.

Aslaug kept window boxes in most of the properties that she and Ragnar owned. She showed Ubbe and Hvikserk how to press down the earth, how to water and prune. She took Lagertha out for a meal during Mother's Day week. On the day itself she gave Lagertha jonquil and jasmine and smiled when Lagertha smelled of the flowers for days afterwards.

Lagertha was always touched when Ubbe and Hvikserk gave her cards on Mother's Day. Athelstan's hand was always at her back and Aslaug's fingers stroked through her hair. Ragnar's gaze said so much, as it always did. Ubbe crawled into her lap with sticky fingers to kiss her soundly, Hvikserk not far behind. Björn smiled quietly and gave his mother a full body hug when she retreated to the kitchen. She breathed him in, her grip tight.

Once Ubbe and Hvikserk were old enough to fully understand Mother's Day, Athelstan helped them press some of their mother's flowers – white lilac and lavender – to seal behind plastic and turn into bookmarks. Aslaug loved them, so for Christmas Athelstan helped the boys create foot and handprints out of purple paint and white paper and then surround them with more of Aslaug's pressed flowers. They carefully added Sigurd and Ivor's foot and handprints too and signed their names at the bottom before getting the whole thing framed. Aslaug kept Athelstan close that night, her nails digging into his back, the present from her sons hung up on the lounge wall.

Ragnar cooked Athelstan breakfast on Father's Day and kissed him deeply with a filthy twist of tongue. Athelstan kissed him back just as deeply, the gratitude between them silent and strong. They didn't need to say anything. Lagertha let herself into the flat wearing shorts and a shirt advertising her gym chain, a silver friendship bracelet secured around her left ankle. Her hair was wet and her gaze was fond. Athelstan went to answer Ivor's cries, Aslaug left jasmine and white lilac in his jacket pockets for him to discover throughout the day.

* * *

Athelstan had just gotten off the phone with his parents. The conversation had almost been an argument, Athelstan rarely sounded that cross. Björn's brow puckered, like his parents he instinctively bristled at anything that upset Athelstan – the man was usually so even-tempered. Athelstan's face creased with unhappiness, his parents didn't visit often, they weren't exactly supportive of his life choices. Occasionally they'd call and remind him of what he should be doing, according to them, arguments wrapped up in God's Word. Athelstan still wore the wooden cross pendant that they'd given him when he was little, he still prayed and attended church. But that wasn't enough for his parents.

"You've got my grandparents," Björn pointed out in the silence.

Athelstan smiled a little, because Ragnar and Lagertha's parents were hearty and all encompassing. They'd stayed friends throughout and after Ragnar and Lagertha's painful divorce. They all doted on their grandchildren and after some arguments and a bit of time, they'd eventually welcomed both Aslaug and Athelstan into the family. A few aunts, uncles, and cousins still weren't exactly understanding, but they weren't the loudest voices anymore.

Despite the pain, Athelstan still missed his parents. He missed his mother's smile and how heartily she'd sung in church. He missed the smell of his father's pipe smoke and how happy the two of them had been together. He didn't miss his mother's heavy air of unhappiness and how his father's expression had curled whenever Athelstan had tried to explain his choices. He hated disappointing them, he hated hurting them. With a fingertip, he traced the tattoo that curled along his right bicep, a sword intertwined with a burst of bright purple lavender and a dazzle of silver chain, the words of a Psalm decorating the sword's hilt.

Björn handed him a beer and clapped him on the shoulder. Athelstan hummed a hymn almost under his breath.

* * *

Ragnar had left school at sixteen and had immediately started working in his father and uncle's garage. When he was nineteen, he'd helped break up a spectacular fight in one of the nightclubs he'd liked – decent music, better beer, the décor had needed a serious overhaul though. The fight had barrelled into both him and his brother so he and Rollo had put their drinks down and had immediately stepped in. After getting a bag of ice for his face, Athelstan had gotten work at the club as a bouncer. A few short years later, he'd been running the place. Now he owned it and several other nightclubs in the city too, all popular enough, rarely full to bursting, dark happy places for people who knew what they wanted or wanted to find out. He liked that, providing it, owning it. He staffed his clubs with people he trusted and people he needed to keep close.

Björn had decided that he was going to work in one of his father's clubs one day soon. For now, he worked in one of the gyms his mother owned. Lagertha ran a chain of them; she visited each one regularly and personally took care of any problems. Originally, the chain had belonged to her second husband but that marriage had crashed and burned spectacularly and Lagertha had gotten a very good divorce settlement thanks to Ragnar's mother who was an especially brilliant lawyer and more than happy to help out her former daughter-in-law. Shortly after the divorce, Lagertha had taken over the gym chain, thanks to her ex-husband not noticing what a corporate threat she was.

He'd tried stalking her for a while, that hadn't worked out well for him.

Aslaug could have hired nannies to look after her sons, but she'd never liked the idea. She had Ragnar and Lagertha and Athelstan and Björn and Ragnar and Lagertha's parents. Why would she need anyone else? She wrote a blog about polygamy, another about the meanings of dreams, and a third that explored different parenting techniques. The banner for the latter featured the purple foot and handprints of her sons.

Athelstan worked at Lagertha's gym, restocking towels and cleaning bathrooms. In the evening, he often worked in one of Ragnar's clubs, stamping people's hands and taking their coats. He spent the rest of his free time volunteering at his church and looking after the children. His CV was surprisingly varied. He liked how much time his disparate jobs gave him with the people he loved.

* * *

Ragnar and Lagertha had once owned several properties together, because while they'd both wanted a place to call home especially once they'd had children, the idea of actually staying in just one place forever had made them both very uncomfortable. It turned out that they were right to be wary because one of their flats was burgled twice and when Ragnar married Aslaug, someone tried to burn down one of his houses because Aslaug's late father had been a great war hero and not everybody appreciated that.

Ragnar and Lagertha had divided their properties pretty evenly between them after their marriage and now that things were once again a lot more agreeable between them, numerous family members regularly populated the flats and houses, each one decorated tastefully thanks to Aslaug. The properties were often full of children and multiple adults because the family wasn't just made up of blood relations and those connected by marriage. There was Torstein who had worked in the garage with Ragnar before joining the army until he'd gotten invalided out. He worked the door at one of Ragnar's clubs now. Rollo, Ragnar's brother, was around more than anybody else. At one point he'd made an ill-advised attempt to take over Ragnar's businesses, but that hadn't succeeded. It was a while before he and Ragnar were able to be in the same room together without fighting. Now Rollo ran two of Ragnar's clubs for him and they were closer than ever, which Björn was grateful for because he enjoyed sparring with his uncle and hearing stories about what his dad had been like as a child. Siggy, Rollo's wife, was an old friend of Lagertha's and co-ran the clubs with Rollo. She was also the children's most frequent babysitter.

Ragnar and Lagertha's friend Floki was an incredible tattoo artist. He'd created all of Ragnar's amazing skin art and most of Lagertha's. Athelstan had always admired their tattoos, Floki had always teased him for his religious devotion and had demanded extra money when Athelstan had wanted God's Word inked onto his skin. Floki had still done a beautiful job though.

He always did - Ragnar had his children's names on scrolled banners that wrapped around his left arm. Lagertha and Aslaug's names were both inked on the side of his neck like promises; Athelstan's was inked around Ragnar's right wrist and a gorgeous image of a large raven in flight was displayed across Ragnar's chest, Floki was especially proud of that one. Lagertha had beautifully-detailed knotwork etched around one bicep and many more tattoos that were rarely ever on display, those that she did show she never explained. The flowers growing at the small of her back always made Aslaug and Athelstan smile.

Floki sang strange songs to the children and drew pictures for them that were always put up in their various nurseries and bedrooms. His fiancé Helga usually accompanied him, she'd recently become pregnant and often chatted to Lagertha and Aslaug about the plans she and Floki had for the future. Somebody had once tried to talk to her about Ragnar in Floki's tattoo parlour, asking questions that could have meant they were the worst kind of journalist or someone nursing a grudge. Helga had talked around the questions quite cheerfully and had then 'accidentally' sent a colour cart careening into the visitor. She'd made sure to send that day's security camera footage to Ragnar soon afterwards.

* * *

There was no grave for Gyda. Ragnar and Lagertha had scattered their daughter's ashes in the cold sea, the one that Gyda had liked swimming in during the summer. Björn had been there when the ashes were scattered, young and taut with anger but with nowhere to direct it. How could you hurt a disease?

Aslaug had never met Gyda, but she sometimes thought about the little girl that Ragnar and Lagertha had raised and loved. She grew flowers in one planting box just for Gyda and gave them to Lagertha each year with a sweet kiss. Lagertha always leaned in close to her, forehead to forehead, and kissed her claimingly in return, a hand stroking down Aslaug's soft curvaceous body. Aslaug never asked to go with Lagertha and Ragnar when they disappeared on that day. It wasn't her grief, she understood that. And they always did the same for her on the anniversary of her father's passing.

Ragnar and Lagertha rarely spent time alone. Those days were gone, their relationship was different now. The love between them was different too, except on that particular day.

When Gyda had gotten sick, Athelstan had been sick as well. For a while, it had looked as though they'd lose him. Gyda had insisted to being near him despite her own severe illness and had tried to pray because she'd known that that was what he would have done if he'd been awake. Eventually, Athelstan had regained consciousness and had gotten better, Gyda hadn't.

Athelstan had loved Gyda, he'd helped home-school her and had honestly enjoyed her company. He hadn't gotten to say goodbye to her. Ragnar and Lagertha had never blamed him for her death, though Athelstan had blamed himself for a long time. If she'd stayed in bed rather than with him, wouldn't she have survived? Lagertha had told him that he was being ridiculous, was he God now? Ragnar had dragged Athelstan back to bed and had told him to stop talking shit.

Athelstan's chest bore a numerical tattoo - the date of Gyda's death. Beside it was another tattooed date, the day that he'd become part of Lagertha, Ragnar, and Aslaug's family. Athelstan gradually got more dates etched onto his chest; Ivor and Sigurd's birthdays, for example, Björn's too. Around each date Floki had inked a small bright-eyed raven, some in flight, some roosting. Athelstan treasured each one. He was creating a flock.

* * *

When Athelstan's parents happened to mention that they'd be visiting London soon, Athelstan swallowed and offered to buy them dinner. He knew that they were going to try to talk him out of his own decisions but he still made the offer. They were still his parents and he still loved them. Aslaug told him that she would be coming with him; Siggy was looking after Ivor while Lagertha and Ragnar were spending time with Ubbe, Hvikserk, and Sigurd. Aslaug would not take 'no' for an answer, Athelstan squeezed her hand hard in thanks and rested his head against her shoulder.

Aslaug always coped well with his parents. Ragnar and Lagertha tended to handle restaurant silverware in a way that could be classed as threatening and Ragnar was always vocally upset about how Athelstan's parents spoke to their son. They'd made some comments about Ragnar too but those had just made him laugh. He was used to people judging him by his appearance, by his job.

Athelstan chose a classy restaurant, dressed appropriately and felt infinitely better with Aslaug on his arm. She was wearing a deep-green dress that flattered her curves and made her seem more regal than ever. Jewellery sparkled at her throat as she leaned in to embrace Athelstan's mother and kiss her cheek. Athelstan hugged his mother, his father only nodded at him. Athelstan sat on the opposite side of the table, his arm tucked around Aslaug, his hand warm at her waist, just the way she liked it. It felt like battlelines were being drawn, the sort of battlelines that Aslaug excelled at.

Athelstan breathed out and ordered a wine that he knew his parents would appreciate. His parents were drawn into conversation with Aslaug, they tried to be remote and disapproving, but Aslaug wouldn't let them. She was as angry as Ragnar, but she rarely let Athelstan's parents see it. Instead she showed them how at ease she was with their son, how happy he was living outside their lines.

Athelstan's mother asked about the children and Aslaug was happy to tell her while passing around photographs. "Ivor sees a doctor regularly, they think that with a lot of work and some permanent aid he'll be able to walk."

"Will he be in pain?"

Aslaug nodded and Athelstan kissed her temple, not caring how his father's expression narrowed as Aslaug answered. "Sometimes, but he'll still be our son."

The silence was a little fraught after that until a waitress brought over their starters and Aslaug's face broke into a pleased smile. "Thorunn, how are you?"

Thorunn, who had recently started dating Björn, flushed but nodded, her hands unwavering as she put down plates. "I'm okay, thank you. And thank you, for your help."

Aslaug touched her wrist in reply and watched as Thorunn left to quickly pick up the next order before explaining to Athelstan's parents. "My stepson's girlfriend. She needed a new job and I knew Amelia was hiring here so I put in a good word for her."

Athelstan hid a smile in his wine. Aslaug had a lot of influence in a lot of places, thanks to her father's lauded career and the fact that her family were pretty high up the social strata. In fact, by birth she was Lady Aslaug. Athelstan had never met someone who carried their breeding so comfortably though she only used her title when she needed a weapon. Athelstan's parents had been duly impressed when they'd realised just who Aslaug was, though they'd been less impressed with the fact that she was married to Ragnar and still held hands with both Lagertha and Athelstan. Aslaug carried her choices with consummate ease, it always caused Athelstan sit up a little straighter. Her strength was a rock he could always lean on.

Once dessert arrived, Athelstan could see that his father was gearing up for another pitch, because Aslaug was clearly happily married and there was a lovely girl at their church who had so much in common with Athelstan and shouldn't he be looking for his own place to live? And some more impressive work? They'd even insinuated before that Athelstan was taking advantage of his employers' hospitality. Lagertha's smile had become extremely dangerous that night.

"You have excellent taste as always, Aslaug."

Ragnar's parents were approaching the table. Athelstan glanced at Aslaug who merely smiled slightly in return. Of course she'd planned this. She hugged them both before turning to Athelstan's confused parents.

"My in-laws, Gudfred and Eir."

Gudfred was as tall as Rollo and had a thick dark beard, meaty arms, and several tattoos but he somehow still looked very at ease wearing a dark blue suit. He asked about the church that Athelstan's parents attended and told them what great work Athelstan was doing with Ragnar's children, a couple of the young 'uns even insisted on going to Sunday worship with him. Eir gestured for Athelstan to get to his feet for a hug. She was rounder than her husband with shoulder-length dark hair and clever blue eyes, Athelstan had seen her win more arguments than he could count. He hugged her gratefully. He could feel his mother's gaze on him and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

When a waiter arrived to tell the Lothbroks that their table was ready, Gudfred shook Athelstan's hand with a very familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Family lunch this Saturday, Athelstan."

Athelstan assured Gudfred that he'd be there and watched as the pair walked away as though they hadn't got a care in the world. Athelstan's parents looked a little shell-shocked, but his father still found time to pointedly ask Athelstan how his job search was going. His mother was now wearing a very familiar expression, she looked especially disapproving whenever she caught sight of the rosary tattoo inked across his left hand, wrist, and forearm, colourful beads beautifully tangled in devotion. Aslaug squeezed his thigh just as her phone beeped, she checked it without apology.

"Our children need us."

She paid for the meal and got dessert to go, telling Athelstan's parents that it'd been lovely to see them and that they were welcome to visit their grandchildren so long as they called first. Athelstan could see all the anger and disappointment that his father was holding in because they were in public. Athelstan held Aslaug's hand and moaned a little in relief when she kissed him just outside the restaurant. He told himself not to look back.

He wasn't sure who'd won that battle and hated the fact that every time he saw or talked to his parents, he was freshly reminded that they really weren't going to give an inch. This wasn't a fairytale where understanding and love prevailed, breaking down all barriers. Aslaug kept a hand on his thigh the whole way home, her mouth a tight tense line. After parking the car, she touched his face firmly, her eyes bright and furious.

"You're happy? With us?"

Athelstan's eyes widened. "Of course."

"So are we and so are the children. That is what matters."

Athelstan swallowed but nodded. He could still see his mother's long-held upset and his father's martyred disappointment. Aslaug led the way into the house, it was spacious and comfortable, perfect for family get-togethers. She called and left messages for the children – they were staying in another house. Then she took Athelstan to bed and gathered him close. They lay together silently for a while and if Athelstan got especially tense, his eyes dampening, neither of them mentioned it.

By the time Ragnar and Lagertha joined them, Athelstan was on his back, Aslaug astride him, her hips rocking triumphantly as though determinedly pushing his pain away. Ragnar stripped off his clothes and kissed his wife before hunkering down beside Athelstan to kiss him too. Lagertha watched Athelstan for a long moment, reading everything he wasn't saying. Her eventual kiss felt like a benediction.

* * *

Ragnar and Aslaug wore wedding rings, simple gold bands. Aslaug's engagement ring was a diamond bracketed by two perfect pearls. Lagertha's first engagement ring featured a beautiful distinctive piece of garnet; she'd always planned on giving it to Gyda. She'd sold the rings from her second marriage without any hesitation.

Athelstan wore a gold band. It was engraved on the inside, just like Ragnar, Lagertha and Aslaug's rings were. They were all inscribed with four tiny letters, nestled close to the wearer's skin – R, A, L, A.

_-the end_


End file.
